A New Royal in Kyrria
by Rck.n.Rll
Summary: One Shot. Ella and Char experience the birth of their first born. R&R greatly appreciated.


**A/N: Hello!**

**This is a one shot that I wrote one night when I couldn't go to sleep and the result is below. This will be a one-shot but I'm thinking i MIGHT do a spin off if you guys like it enough. Maybe, maybe not. **

**Anyways, I've loved the Ella Enchanted book ever since I was in the fourth grade and I was always left wanting more. I hope, in some way I can you give the fans of the book more with my tiny contribution. **

**I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could have given the court reason to adjust the castle budget with the hole he was running into the ground with his pacing. His doublet was already disheveled; he wouldn't have been able to tell anyone the color of it if asked. He ran another hand through his disorderly hair; he was walking around like a mad man. And he looked like one too.

"Your Highness."

Char looked up and set eyes on Mandy, her frizzy hair was more static than usual and her pale face made her freckles stand out more.

"How is she?" he asked urgently.

Mandy gave a tired smile, "Any minute now sir, any minute. She's holding up very well."

He gave a small smile in return "Can I go to her?"

"Oh, I don't think that's wise sir, she won't be wanting to see you."

Char frowned at her comment "Why not?"

"She's cursing you, that one. Threatened to send an ogre after ya if you ever touch her again, blames you for the whole thing." She laughed at Char's shocked expression. "Not to worry," she placed a hand on his shoulder "she'll be alright. And so will you."

All at once Mandy's smile left her face and she straightened up before picking up her skirts and hurrying up the steps to the master chamber.

"Mandy?" Char called after her very worried.

"Not to worry, not to worry," she waved a hand absently before disappearing behind a corner.

Char leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand across his face.

He was going to go crazy.

----------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness"

Char lifted a weary head to find Mandy, spent and grinning looking down at him.

"They're ready to see you," she smiled at him.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, his heart speeding up with the anticipation of seeing his wife…and their newborn daughter.

He followed her up the staircase, each step he took became lighter and lighter as he realized what awaited him behind the door of their bedroom. They stopped before the mahogany door and Char took a moment to pause.

"Well, don't go staring at the door, boy. Go in!" Mandy leaned against the wall to let him know she would wait outside.

He nodded weakly to her, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

As he stepped into the vast room, memories instantly flooded his mind. Their wedding night, the time he had gotten sick and she had taken care of him, when she had fallen from a tree trying to reach for the perfect apple it had been in this room he had taken care of her. They had their first fight in this very room… and their second, third and fourth. Their make-ups had also taken place in this room he thought with a grin.

He reached the enormous bed they shared, the drapes had been drawn. Every night and every day she was the first and last thing he saw. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

She looked beautiful.

Her brown locks were spiraled around her like a halo; some of it was damp with perspiration from the hardships of the childbirth. Her dark eyelashes were damp also; hiding the eyes Char could spend all his life losing himself in. Her lips looked soft and full, a tiny lift was at the corners of her mouth, like she was having a wonderful dream.

Even though he could have spent the day watching her sleep, he desperately wanted to hear her voice for the first time in two days. He spoke her name.

"Ella"

Her eyebrows moved slightly, as if she heard but had no desire to obey.

He sat on the bed beside her and leaned over her. He touched her lips with his in the softest way he could muster. He kissed one corner of her mouth before moving on to the next one. Again, he placed his lips on hers, this time for a longer period but still as softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and blinked a couple of times before her hazy eyes focused on Char. He smiled as he stared as the most precious jewels he could ever have, her emerald eyes.

"Hello," she smiled at him.  
"Hello," he smiled back.

He lifted one of her hands and turned it over to kiss the palm, then each finger as he lifted it to his cheek. She spread her hand and began to stroke his cheek in the way only she knew how.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"I missed you," He told her.

"I wasn't gone that long," she gazed at him.

"Yes," he opened his eyes "Yes, you were. Too long," he gave in to his emotions and laid beside her so that his lips could rest on her forehead and he intertwined his finger with hers. He breathed in her scent and sighed in relief. No matter what happened in the world, that place with her would always make sense.

Char felt her move and lift her face towards him. She looked into his eyes with her own.

"I love you," she smiled.

His heart beat stronger at her words like they would continue to do every time she told him. Her eyes, how he loved staring at them, just like they were in that instant, full of love and trust.

"And I love you," he met her mouth with his, letting all of his emotions flow through him. Relief that she was fine, joy to have her in his arms again, desire and love, that undying love that would never go away. Her hand cupped the back of his neck; her thumb massaged the spot behind his ear. At her touch he deepened the kiss, giving and taking like they did so well. His hand buried itself into her chocolate locks, how he had missed it! He bit her bottom lip gently before deepening the kiss further; she inclined her head back to let him know it was okay. Someone moaned but he couldn't say which one of them it had been. She moved her hands to cup his face and pushed back gently.

He would have spoken but he was too busy gasping for air.

"I think," Ella took a breath, "maybe we should take it slow for now."

Char gave a soft laugh as he rested his forehead against hers.

He opened his eyes wide and sat up.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Knowing what he was talking about, Ella placed her hand on his before answering. "Nancy is cleaning the baby."

"What does she look like, Ella?" he asked enthusiastically.

"He"

"What?"

"He, what does _he_ look like."

"He? But Lucinda said-"

Ella rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle "Yes, well we all know Lucinda. I doubt she could tell what it was going to be any more than we could."

"A boy?" Char said in awe, "A son?"

Ella laughed at the growing joy in his face, "Yes Char, a son."

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened and Mandy stepped in with a tiny bundle in her hands.

"Someone wants to see their father."

Father. Char's heart did a flip at the word and he extended his arms to accept the bundle Mandy was offering. As King he had held many subjects' babies at christenings but this was so much more different. He felt the emotion down to the bones.

He looked down to set his eyes on his firstborn. He was so small, so fragile Char was scared to hold him tight for fear that he would break. His tiny mouth was in an open O as he slept, his eyes shut tight. In that moment, he experienced the purest form of love he could've ever anticipated.

"I hope he has your eyes," he turned to Ella. She smiled at him before answering.

"Mandy swears up and down he does."

Mandy nodded firmly at him and Char smiled, knowing it to be true.

"What will we- have you thought of a name?" he asked her. He waked towards the bed again and sat beside her. She leaned towards them and placed a tender kiss on the baby before resting her head on Char's shoulder.

"How about Charmont, like his father?"

Char smiled and beamed at her suggestion but then shook his head.

"No, I want him to have his own name, one that belongs truly to him."

They sat in silence, pondering.

"Dareon," Char spoke.

"Dareon," Ella though for a moment, "I like it."

-.-.-.-

Char sat in the bed, his back leaning against the headboard. Ella was in his arms, sitting between his legs as she soothed Dareon to sleep. Char was content to gaze upon them from above Ella's shoulder.

"He'll make a great king one day," She commented.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"A little," she confessed, there were no secrets between them, "I afraid of what's going to happen. They say there might be a wa-"

"Nothing will happen to him. You and our children will be safe."

She leaned against him and sighed, "And you? What about you? Will you be safe?"

He kissed her temple "I'm not going anywhere."

She wanted to take the conversation away from Kyrria's problems and back to their family.

"Children?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes," he kissed her head "there will be more," he kissed the back of her neck "many many more."

"How many more?" she asked.

"Hmmm, at least," he kissed the back of her ear "eight more."

"Eight!?!"

He chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. "Or six, I'm willing to compromise."

"How kind of you"

He laughed again before wrapping his arms around her and gazing at their son. He was content to stay there and bask in the love that was his family. He was amazed at how his entire world could fit in his arms.


End file.
